


Patronuses

by KandySaur



Series: Merlin/HP crossovers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandySaur/pseuds/KandySaur
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are studying patronuses in DADA





	Patronuses

Arthur and Merlin were at Hogwarts. Again. Every century or so they enrolled at Hogwarts, just to break up the routine of immortality. They could not go too often or they would be recognised by the staff, but they enjoyed it when they could. After Arthur had been stabbed by Mordred at Camlann, Merlin had poured so much magic into Arthur, that Arthur and Merlin now shared not only Merlin’s magic, but his life force as well. This meant that as Merlin was immortal, Arthur was too. Every up to fifty years, they would change their names, so as not to around suspicion, and get new identities, often claiming to be relatives of their previous ‘dead’ selfs. It was because of this that Arthur was currently going by the name of Andrew Peterson, and Merlin was Milo Peterson  
They were currently sat at the back of the defence against the dark arts classroom grinning stupidly, as they were in one of the best lessons Hogwarts had to offer.  
Their class was studying patronuses. Both boys agreed that this was one of the best lessons throughout the entire seven years of study at Hogwarts, as the patronuses had such a warmth to them that they often left the entire class elated for the rest of the day.  
“Last lesson we looked at the theory of patronuses, their practical uses, and about how different patronuses have different meanings... can anybody tell me what having a magical creature as a patronus would mean?” Asked professor Westbay.  
Daisy, a kind Ravenclaw girl from their class, put up her hand, “having a magical creature as a patronus would mean that the witch or wizard was particularly magically powerful, or mentally strong. The only know wizard in the modern world who is known to have a magical creature as their patronus is Professor Dumbledore, who’s patronus is a pheonix”  
At this, the class shuffled excitedly in their seats, no doubt wondering what their patronuses would be, and hoping that they would be magical creatures.  
“Very good, daisy, five points to Ravenclaw. This lesson we will be practicing casting patronuses. Do not expect to get it immediately, or even in this lesson at all, as patronuses are some of the hardest spells to do.” Said professor Westbay kindly. “As a matter of fact, can anybody here already cast a patronus charm?”  
Merlin and Arthur shared a look before simultaneously raising their hands.  
“Really boys? That is most impressive! A full corporeal patronus?”  
They both nodded and Merlin added a brief “Yes.”  
“Well, you must demonstrate for the class, then.” There was a most definite hint of curiosity in her voice now.  
They grinned at each other and then raised their wands and spoke in unison Expecto Patronum.  
From the tip of Merlins wand burst a huge, very bright, silvery dragon, while a similarly large and equally bright gryphon in the same colour burst from the tip of Arthur’s wand. The patronuses circled the classroom side by side for a minute before disappearing.  
Everyone turned their heads to the two boys, mouths agape and eyes wide. They both had magical creatures as patronuses, and not only this, but powerful magical creatures at that.  
They both grinned and looked at professor Westbay, who was looking rather shaken.  
Slowly, she seemed to come to her senses and she said “wow! You both have magical creatures as patronuses? A gryphon: strength, courage, and leadership, and a dragon: good luck, power, and wisdom!” She said awe clear in her still slightly shaken voice. And then, for good measure, she added another “Wow!”  
For the remainder of the lesson, the rest of the class practiced there patronuses, while Arthur and Merlin went around helping.  
Jamie, a boy who was having a lot of trouble asked Merlin what he thought of to cast his patronus, to which Merlin replied that he thought of a special memory of someone he loved very much. Freya. He very often used her when casting his patronus, because, despite only having known her for a few days, she was his first true love, and although he had been in a few relationships over the years, he had never loved another quite like he had Freya. This seemed to help Jamie, as he was then able to cast a vaguely rabbit-shaped patronus.  
At the end of class professor Westbay pulled them aside. “How long have you been able to cast patronuses? She asked, clearly still in awe of their earlier performance. “Those were powerful patronuses, and I don’t mean just because they were magical creatures, but I’ve never seen such bright patronuses, not even professor Dumbledore!”  
“Since third year, professor” it was a tale they’d made up before class “we were camping with our parents in France and we stumbled upon a couple of dementors, our parents were able to cast patronuses luckily, but it was such a terrible experience that we decided that as soon as we were able to use magic again, we would learn to cast the patronus charm. It took most of third year in the end, but we managed it.” Reeled off Merlin flawlessly. “And as for professor Dumbledore, his life has involved much misery, and great sadness, which would likely dim his patronus.” And at his professors suspicious look he added, “it’s written all over the way he moves and speaks, if you know what your looking for.”  
“Well, I must say that that is most impressive, this is a seventh year spell, and if you really did learn it in your third year, which I don’t doubt you did, then you clearly need fifty points apiece for some amazing spell work.” She said with a grin.  
“Thank you, professor.” Said Arthur with a matching grin.  
“Off you go now boys, you don’t want to be late to your next lesson” she said, hurriedly bustling them out the door.


End file.
